Misty Honeysuckle ~ District 12
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first District 12 tribute, as well as her first 14 year old. 'Mistys Basics' Name: 'Misty Honeysuckle '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''12 '''Weapon: '''Very good with a sword, and fairly proficient with a blow gun. '''Height: '''5'1 'Appearance Short and lithe, with long, strawberry blonde hair that just surpasses her chest, sky blue eyes that are nearly always filled with mischief, pale skin, and a nice smile. 'Strengths/skills' Very good with a sword, as her older brother, believed that since she'd entered for tesserae - which she kept quiet for quite some time, as she knew it would worry him and her father no end - she should be prepared for the possibility that she did get reaped, so he started to train her up in his spare time, till she became very good. Headstrong and confident, she has a good, intelligent head on her shoulders, being able to tell what's edible and what's not, as well as being a very nimble, swift runner. Also fairly good at being silent and creeping up on people, as well as distraction techniques, as she's had plenty of practise pick-pocketing from peacekeepers and the likes. 'Weaknesses' Gets distracted fairly easily when not under immediate threat, and is sometimes quite selfish, though she tries her best to curb this. Also quite moody at times, and has a bad habit of doing something first, and actually thinking about the consequences later. 'Personality' Kind, headstrong and confident, she's more of a quiet, not shy, just quiet type, as she's discovered silence is usually the best way not to get killed, because as long as you don't talk, most people don't have a clue what's going on in your life, and can't accuse you of anything . Fiery and intelligent, she is good at being elusive, and people often underestimate her because of this. Sweet when you get to know her, but you have to gain her trust first, which isn't easy. 'Backstory' Raised, and probably born in the district, she lives in the Merchants section of district 12, where her father, Hilt, and her older brother, Hawke, run a grocers. Though Hilt would never admit it, they're in a dire situation money wise, so Misty often pickpockets from peacekeepers, and other richer citizens, and then puts the money in the till when Hilt is out, and when he comes back just says 'A few customers bought some items'. Hawke knows about her thieving habits, but turns a blind eye, because even though he doesn't like it, they are in really desperate need of money, otherwise the business could go under and they'd have nothing. She also signed up for tesserae when she was 12, much to her fathers horror, and on her 13th birthday he gave her a simple, battered sword, saying that she better be prepared if she was ever reaped. He wasn't one of those fathers who would sugar coat everything and say things like 'You'll never get reaped, it'll be fine.', as they both knew he couldn't possibly know. Her mother abandoned her when she was just 3 years old, and her older brother, Hawke, just 12 at the time, had found her sitting on an abandoned crate in a shadowy alley, bawling her eyes out, and had coaxed her into following him home, where he explained the situation and begged his father to keep her, and Hilt eventually relented, so they became her adoptive family. She still however doesn't have a mother, for when Hawke was 5 she ran off to the seam with her 'New Boyfriend', who she had apparently been seeing for many months, maybe even years previously, while still in a relationship with Hilt. Even though they still live in the same district, she has chosen to not see her son, or husband, to completely cut off all ties with them. It's a touchy, bitter subject that neither of them particularly like to open up on, though Misty has managed to get a little info out of Hawke, such as he's heard she even has a new family now, new children too. Misty's very close to her adoptive family, but still, to this day she still doesn't even know who her mother was, none of them do, but strangely, even though she was abandoned, she has always wanted to meet her... just to know why. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Run in swiftly, weave past people, grab a sword and then run, and keep running for a good 40 minutes, so she's as far away from there as she possibly can be. 'Games Strategy' Secure shelter for the first night, and find a safe water source. Then just keep on her toes, keep moving, avoiding confrontation and the careers at any cost. Fashion a blowgun out of whatever she can find, and pick off other tributes from a distance, maybe by dipping the darts in poison or something, using the sword purely for defense, as with her small frame and young age, she wouldn't be able to hold her own for that long if she got that close to someone before attacking. 'Token' ' '''A little bracelet made up of lots of tiny pearls, the only thing she has left from her Mother, as it was on her wrist when she was found. 'Fears Death, large animals, peacekeepers, and other figures of authority. 'Alliances ' More of a loner, but open to an alliance if she finds the right people, though definitely not the careers. '''Games Participated In: 'The 248th Hunger Games' Hosted By: Biel1458 Placing: 30th out of 32 tributes. Pre Games: Due to these being a selection games, Biel chose Misty at the 12 female, along with Mary Pacifica as the District 4 Female. Misty got a training score of 8 and odds of 13-1, as well as a 'high chance of winning'. During the Games:'' ''Misty participated in the bloodbath and secured herself a large machete, before turning on and killing Tim Thorburn (11), which was a bad move in itself, as his sister Kim Thorburn (11) was also in the games with him. Kim picked up a sword and plunged it into Mistys back in vengence, killing her instantly and earning her 30th place. She lasted 1 minute and 1 second in the games, a poor score considering her training and odds. She was mentioned later in the games in the memories of Rosette Lilith (10) who was part of the alliance Misty was in, and was meant to be leading. Hilt and Hawke also sponsored medicine for Adelaide Simmons (8) who was with Rosette, with a note attached that said ' For staying with our little treasure, and to avoid more suffering. From Hilt and Hawke ' '399th Annual Hunger Games' Hosted By: Lightstone123 Placing: 30th out of 32 tributes (De'ja'vu much?) Pre Games: When Misty was reaped, she was determined not to cry, especially for her family. ( ' Losing them will be the worst. Knowing the pain they'll feel if I die. The very thought is ripping me apart. Making me want to cry, but no, I won't cry. I won't cry. Not until I win and come back here. Not until then. I won't cry. ' ) Misty allied with the anti-careers, and was marked by Arbor Alpine (7) as being a bit shifty looking. Then, later on in training, Alexandrite Bohamia (13) asked her what score she wanted, and she replied that she was going to get a 12, very matter-of-factly. She ended up getting a 7, and odds of 21-1. During the Games: A lot of the arena was water, so Misty started swimming towards the sandy island where the cornucopia was, and the careers all ready had got to. Unfortunately for her, Fenrir Amarth (0) saw the pack Misty was aiming for and decided to run and move it, just as Misty grabbed it. Fenir grabbed the other side of the backpack and pulled Misty out of the water with it, before killing her with his sword. She placed 30th out of 32 tributes, another bad placing for her, considering her training score and odds. 'The 777th Hunger Games' Hosted By: Summerbee13 Placing: Victor! (One of three) Pre Games: In these games, the user who owned the tributes had to write a 'Pre-elimination Games', with 6 of their tributes of choice, before they advanced onto the actual games. For Sambaroses's pre games, the tributes selected were Willow Thorn, Cyanea Larkspur, Blossom Breeze,Amalthea Yarden,Fawn Talons, and Misty. District didn't matter in these games either. Misty, Cyanea, and Blossom emerged the victors, partly due to Fawns sacrifice, and they went on to the actual games. Misty got a training score of 6 and odds of 29-1 too. During the Games: Misty wasn't mentioned much at all during the bloodbath except for the fact that she was focusing on a small pack around 10 foot away from her pedestal. Cyanea and Blossom - her allies - both died in the BB, so Misty allied with Lacey Despin and Ruby Burn instead, other younger tributes. The next day, the alliance decided they were going to ambush the careers, as a career girl had pulled Ruby to the side during training and told them their best bet would be to do that. They then saw two of the career pack out 'hunting' so they decided to follow them. They made it to the cornucopia, where Ruby dispatched with Jake, a career, before she got a dagger in the back from Armania Alpha. Misty shot Armania with her blowgun, making her place 10th. On the third day, Lacey and Misty woke up to fog encircling them, meaning they couldn't see anything, and allowing Honeyscythe, a career, to shoot Lacey with her bow and arrow, giving Lacey 6th place. Then soon afterwords Misty shoots Honeyscythe with a poisonous dart, earning her 5th. And since three tributes from each user were selected, there are three victors, which ended up being: Misty (Yay! ^.^ ) Kim Thorburn and Dax Quartz This was Mistys first time ever making it past the BB in a games, and she placed victor, which is great. :3 'Extras' 'This is just for fun! ' Category:14 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors